Million Dollar Man
by Afiya.M.G
Summary: A pang of rejection hit me and my heart felt constricted as I realized that despite my efforts, I was going to bed alone yet again. I quickly brought my hand up to wipe away a tear I didn't know had fallen with the back of my hand. I wasn't sure why I thought tonight could be any different. He hadn't touched me in over six months. - BxE. All human.


**Disclaimer: ****All recognizable characters belong to me. Unrecognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

******Story inspired by Lana Del Rey's 'Million Dollar Man'. She's been my muse as of late. Some of the lyrics were featured in the story.**

******This doesn't feel finished yet. I think I might go back in and touch it up here and there but no major changes. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Ten years ago.**

I gave my closet a death glare as I ran my hands through my hair –frustrated.

My eyes then flickered to Riley as he threw himself down atop my bed and began kicking his shoes off as his long arms stretched for my laptop. "Listen honey, since you are unable to put two and two together and see that your closet is atrocious and since I can't get you to go shopping with me, I shall do some online shopping of my own." I turned back to my closet trying to suppress an eye roll as he snapped at me.

"I'm not going to buy a new outfit to go to some party for some kid that I don't even know just because he may or may not be drop dead gorgeous."

I didn't have to turn back to him to know that he was looking up at my ceiling warily, "Girl, you're not following. THIS IS MAJOR. A hot new English kid who is tots jock material personally gave you an invite to his party and you don't even want to look cute?" I quickly scanned my closet one last time. _Yup, this is hopeless._ I turned to him once more and open my mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Do I have to explain to you what the Forks High food chain looks like?" Riley continued as he held his finger up to me. "Honey, you are at the very bottom of the tier. Luckily for you, you have me, and I am just one level ahead of you, I love a challenge and I'm fabulous. You are my challenge. Since the day you fell into my Spanish class, I knew that I was destined to be your friend. There's a hottie under those boy-repellin' sweats and there's a nice rack _somewhere_ under that hoodie."

_Yeah, sure… I was attractive if you weren't into tits or curves or supermodel good looks…_

I pursed my lips as I thought it over in my head. It couldn't hurt to revamp my wardrobe a bit, could it? Riley is my friend. And my only friend now that Angela has moved to Seattle. "Okay," I said as I joined him on my double bed. I grabbed one of my pillows, as I looked at the screen: NastyGal.

"Wait, we are looking at the catalog for a store with the name 'Nasty Gal'? Umm, how about no?" I hit him over the head with my pillow. "That sounds like whore couture clothing."

He turned to me with a gleam in his eyes "'Whore couture?' Well done, I see I've thought you well. However, there are actually cute clothes for you here."

I examined the page, looking at the various products, "Hey, don't they sell sweats?"

Riley closed his eyes in what looked to be exasperation as he cupped my face in his hands and spoke slowly and softly as you would a five year old, "Isabella Swan, I love you but sweats are a no-no. They are a disease. One minute, you're thinking 'Hey, these sweats are kind of cute.' You buy them –your very first pair. And then the next thing you know, you're going out to dinner and you're wondering which one of your sweats you can wear out."

I nodded slowly –slightly dazed. It was nothing that Riley had said, it was just the way he touched me. I had known Riley for just over 3 months as we became friends when I took up AP Spanish last semester. Though it is a pretty short time, I have spent most of my days with him because he's so sweet and caring –in his own obnoxious way and the fact that he is actually really cool, funny and witty once you get to know him; made it that much easier to love him in such a short time. It also helped that my best friend Angela had moved and he was the only person at my school that either didn't even attempt trying to get to know me, or I didn't hate because they were pretentious and just a clone of the next person. The thing that threw me off was that in that moment, I realized that it has been a really long time since anyone had ever touched me like this.

Sure, I had a boyfriend before and I did date a guy or two. Paul was my first and last boyfriend and he was already two semesters ago. And it was already Day four of this semester in _senior year_. Time was ticking on me to have fun and explore. Riley has been in Forks for just over a year, and already he's had three steady relationships and countless dates.

_Ping._

_Ping._

We glanced back at my laptop. Riley opened my Facebook tab which read 'New message from Edw…'

Riley squealed just as my heart went into retirement. "When did you add the hot English muffin as a friend on Facebook?"

"He added me," I barely got out.

**Edward: hi**

**Edward: ur that girl that walked right into me in the hall **** I hope it's cool that I added u**

"Oh my God, oh my God! _Unicorn jizz!_ Your clumsiness is getting you dick." He threw his hands up in the air. "I think my work is done here."

"I don't know what to say," I bit my lip.

"Um, how about 'hi'?" He said, raising his eyebrow at me.

I pulled my laptop onto my lap and began typing with Riley looking at the screen over my shoulder.

**Isabella: yup that's me**

**Isabella: thanks for adding me**

Riley's long arms stretched over to type a message out, I narrowed my eyes at him as he typed. I internally crossed my fingers that he wouldn't be forward and scare the poor guy away.

**Isabella: it's nice to put a name to the face, Edward **

I couldn't help but suppress a smile as I read what he had typed. As if we didn't already know his name and hadn't heard it just about a million times from the girls in the halls as they lusted after him.

Here was an Adonis by the name of Edward Cullen just when I needed to be swept off of my feet. He had expressed interest in me and I wanted him.

.

.

.

**Present**

My fingers drummed on the table top.

Three hours.

Three hours I sat there.

I blew the candles out and poured myself my third glass of wine before dainty returning it to it's place on the lavishly set table. I was growing impatient and the food was cold. I tapped the heel of my shoe against the wooden floors edgily. _Where was he?_

I resumed tapping my fingers against the table top as I eyed my phone. I had refrained from calling. I had convinced myself that'd he'd remembered. It was then that I plucked my phone off of the table and dialed the number I knew just as well as my own name.

"Edward," I said into the receiver once he picked up.

"_Hey, do you need something?"_ I could hear papers rustling in the background.

"Are you in the office still?"

I could almost see his eyebrows knitting in confusion just by his tone when he replied, _"Yes, I'm just wrapping up. I'll be home soon. Did you need something?"_ His tone was clipped at the end.

It was clear to me that it had completely slipped his mind and I was a fool for thinking otherwise. My eyes stung and I needed to get off the line. "No. I don't need anything, Edward." There was a pause. I could feel his perplexity on the other end. I spoke quickly before he could say anything. "Sorry to be a bother," I said shakily. "Bye. Love you." With that, I disconnected the call and allowed tears to fall from my eyes freely.

I quickly wiped the tears away and stood to clear the table. A tear unbidden escaped and I swiped at it with the back of my hand as I scraped the food into the bin and threw the dishes into the sink with a _clank_. I spent the next few minutes scrubbing at non-existent remnants of food on the dishes before resorting to calling Riley in hopes that he'd be able to cheer me up.

"_Why are you calling me when according to schedule, you're supposed to be getting banged repeatedly into your headboard by your gorgeous husband?"_

"He forgot," I said simply trying to keep my voice void of emotion. Detached. I didn't want Riley's sympathy. I just wanted my friend to make me forget. Riley didn't speak for a few moments. I even checked my screen to ensure that the call wasn't disconnected. "Riley…?"

_"I'm here."_

"What should I –" I stopped abruptly as I could hear Edward's car pulling into the driveway. "He's here."

"_Listen, go slip into the little black number I picked out for you last week. You won't regret it. I promise. It will work."_ I opened my mouth to argue that that wasn't a good idea since he hadn't even remembered …_For the second year in a row._ _"Don't argue, just do,"_ with that, there was a beeping in my ear as he hung up.

I rolled my eyes at the phone in my hand before tossing it onto the bed and making my way over to my vanity to fix my running mascara.

A few minutes later, I sat on the edge of the bed slipping my garter up my thigh.

It was weird that Edward hadn't even come up to the room to change out of his work clothes. Knowing him, he'd probably gone straight to his study to put in some more hours. _Why'd he even bother to come home then?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

_Here goes nothing._ I thought as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I tried not to roll my eyes at the woman staring back at me. It was Riley's idea to buy lingerie for Edward to notice me. But I felt like I shouldn't have to wear scraps of lace for my husband to see me. "Pathetic," I spat at the pale woman with the sunken eyes.

Inhaling deeply through my nostrils, I straightened my back before exhaling slowly and making my way downstairs to Edward's study.

When I found him, he was typing away on his laptop, his reading glasses perched on his nose. Edward was the most beautiful man I had ever set my sights on. He was quite tall and lean, his shoulders broad and considerably athletic. He had disheveled copper hair and pale skin – but not sickly so – smooth like alabaster over high cheekbones and a strong square jaw. His eyes are an effervescent emerald green, but they always seemed tired, weighed down by the light purple crescents underneath them which seemed to be a permanent fixture – and his lips are soft but often pressed together into a thin, concentrated line. And oh my – his crooked grin was enough to make me want to hump his leg or something. And don't get me started with his laugh and voice which was like liquid sex when he spoke. I stopped at the doorway and posed as sexily as I could muster.

When he didn't look up, I spoke up, "Hey, Love. I was going to bed and I was hoping you'd want to join me." I bit down on my lip as I waited for his reply. The typing continued.

"I've got a proposal to finish, Isabella," he spoke warily.

"Can't it wait until later?" My voice was small and I had the urge to bring my arms around my body suddenly feeling naked and cold.

"No," his voice was flat.

I cleared my throat and he looked up then. He gave me a quick once over and his jaw tensed before he quickly snatched his eyes away, staring back down at the screen in front of him, his fingers were dancing across the keyboard again.

A pang of rejection hit me and my heart felt constricted as I realized that despite my efforts, I was going to bed alone yet again. I quickly brought my hand up to wipe away a tear I didn't know had fallen with the back of my hand. I wasn't sure why I thought tonight could be any different. He hadn't touched me in over six months. _Why would he suddenly want me now? He hadn't wanted me in over four years. Why start now?_

Certain that he had forgotten the significance of today, I padded my way back upstairs and cracked open Duke's door. He was sleeping soundly in his tiny bed. A lazy smile was on my lips as I watched him. A smile I was positive didn't match my eyes. He was wearing the Spongebob pajamas that Edward had gotten him last Christmas which he adored. He refused to wear any other. My smile faltered as I thought of how cold Edward had been that Christmas. I'm certain that when Duke opened all the gifts that Edward had gotten him, it was the first time he'd seen them as well. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it was his assistant, Bree that had bought all the gifts.

I crossed the room and climbed into his tiny bed with him, allowing my fingers to thread through his copper hair until I fell asleep with silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

The clock read 2:01 AM when I woke up in Duke's bed. I was about to get into my own bed when I noticed that the light was still on in Edward's study. Assuming that he'd just left it on, I made my way down the hall only to find that he hadn't moved from where I'd left him more than two hours prior.

"How's the proposal going?"

"Good. Almost done," was his curt response.

"Do you um… do you want to come to bed with me? I could wait up."

His eyes were focused intently on the screen and I'm certain he was paying absolutely no attention to me. In that moment, something in me just snapped. I stormed across the room and slammed his laptop shut. My vision blurry with angry tears that I refuse to let fall.

"Happy Anniversary, _Asshole_."

I could both see and hear him swallow thickly as the words left my lips and the look in his eyes telling me that the wheels were turning in his head."Bella…" He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index, rocking back in his chair.

"No. Listen. I made you a special dinner. I spent forever setting the table to be just perfect for us. I put Duke to sleep. I fucking bought lingerie for you – Lingerie that you didn't even give a second glance. I – " I choked out a sob. I was falling apart in front of him and I hated it. Edward rose from behind his desk and came to stand in front of me. He reached for me and I slapped his hand away. "I can't keep being the other woman."

His jaw slackened and his eyes darted around the room in bewilderment, "There's no other woman. There's just you."

"I'm talking about your precious fucking job, Edward." The thought hadn't even occurred to me until then that that could be the case. That Edward had a mistress somewhere. It would put a lot of things into perspective if it were so. Before I could give myself a chance to over think the new concept, I turned on my heel and left him standing there.

I headed down the hall to the spare bedroom. Laying in the cold, unfamiliar bed, I closed my eyes and silently prayed that he'd come to me that he'd wrap me in his arms and kiss my forehead like he used to. I silently prayed that he'd tell me he loved me. I missed that the most.

My heart soared as I heard his footsteps growing near. I could hear him pause outside of the door. My eyes snapped open and moved to the door. Minutes of silence passed and I briefly wondered if he had left or I had imagined it but then the door handle turned and the door clicked open. After a beat, the door clicked shut again and a few moments later, I could hear another door closing down the hall.

I turned to bury my face in my pillow and allowed it to muffle my cries. I cried myself to sleep yet again that night.

.

.

.

Without looking, I stretched my arm to the other side of the bed and felt around for Edward it was a force of habit. I wasn't surprised when I was met with a fistful of the bed sheets. Every morning I felt for him and every morning, he wasn't there. It's like he woke up before me just so he could studiously avoid me for a little while until breakfast.

It's then that I opened my eyes and squinted as I looked around the room, remembering that I'd opted to sleep in the spare room. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in my pillow. I wasn't quite ready to get up yet.

The door creaked and the bed began bouncing beneath me.

"Duke, stop," I pulled another pillow over my head.

"Morning, Mommy," my five year old's voice rang through the room. He had this thing where he felt as if he must announce his presence by greeting others loudly. He must have picked that little gem up from his uncle Emmett.

"Morning," I mumbled sleepily, sitting up. He scrambled to sit next to me and pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Mwuah," he said as he kissed me noisily. I ruffled his hair, smiling sadly because he was a replica of a young Edward. Brilliant emerald gems, copper hair and pale skin. Maybe he had gotten that from me, who knew? His dimpled smile faded as his stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry," I said, dipping my head to nuzzle his stomach. This elicited a giggle from him.

"Breakfast time," he sang happily.

"Did you brush your teeth, Duke?" A blush adorned his cheeks and he shook his head sheepishly.

"Go brush your teeth and come downstairs, I'll start breakfast." I swatted his butt as he rose up and dashed out of the room. I wished I had his energy sometimes.

I got up and brushed my own teeth and quickly splashed my face with water. I had carefully avoided the mirror. I didn't want to see my blotchy face and red-rimmed eyes staring back at me mockingly. Not to mention the dark circles I knew had formed from my lack of sleep. I didn't want to see the shell of a woman I'd become. I headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning," Edward muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up from his coffee. He was already all dressed up for work and his usually disheveled hair was relatively tame and slicked back._ Just the way I hated it. _I thought bitterly. The hair was a recent thing. He'd taken to dumping product on his hair every morning before work.

I smiled weakly in response. I started on Duke's breakfast. I didn't feel much like doing anything so I prepared some cereal and started slicing a banana and blueberries. The silence in the kitchen stretched on.

"So, um, did you finish your proposal?" I attempted to break the silence. When he didn't answer immediately, I looked at him over my shoulder. He nodded slowly and locked his gaze with mine. He opened and closed his mouth in perfect imitation of a fish and I waited patiently because it was blaringly obvious to me that he had something to say.

"Bella… about last ni–" he started but I cut him off.

"It's okay, Edward. You've been working hard, you forget things." _I'm surprised you remember to come home to us every night. _I tacked on mentally.

"Can we please just talk about it?" I was done talking. I had to make this marriage run smoothly for the sake of my son and that was exactly what I was going to do. I just needed to adjust and accept that Duke and I weren't his first priority anymore.

"No. It's fine, really," I gave him the best smile I could muster. I turned, let out a slow breath and poured myself a cup of coffee.

Duke chose then to enter the kitchen. "I brushed my teeth, mommy," his voiced filled the room and he struggled to climb onto a stool beside the counter. I set his breakfast in front of him and started sipping my coffee.

"Daddy, my plane." He was speaking to Edward around his cereal.

"Chew first, buddy," Edward replied in an authoritative manner. "What plane?"

Duke held up his dimpled hand, making a show of chewing his cereal so he could speak. I decided to cut in, "The toy plane you bought him for Christmas that you were supposed to assemble months ago." Duke nodded, giving me thumbs up as he swallowed.

"I'm working late tonight," he said apologetically, his eyes met mine for a moment as he said this. I suppose that was his way of cluing me in as well. I shrugged in response. _What's new?_

Duke nodded somberly, his shoulders sagging as he grew profound interest in his cereal, studying it intently. He was no longer eating it, just shifting it around with his spoon. I pressed my lips together in a thin line. He was becoming prone to disappointment from his father and I didn't like it.

Edward and I knew that starting a family had consequences and that things had to change. I quit my job and he was supposed to cut back on hours. But he seemed to be staying late at work just to get away from me – from our family. According to Edward's plan for us, I was supposed to be ready to pop with our second child and he would be home to take care of Duke at night so that I'd be able to start working on my first novel so we'd both be living out our dreams. But he was living his while I was just stuck somewhere in his.

"Morning," Riley joined us.

"Morning," we chorused.

He came up to me and kissed my cheek before making his way over to Duke and ruffling his already unruly hair. It was common for Riley to let himself in to the house on mornings. I considered him to be part of our family. Riley made his way over to Edward at the same time that he shot up from his seat. His eyes were on the watch dangling from his wrist, "I'm going to be late." He kissed Duke on the top of his head and placed a quick kiss on my cheek before rushing out of the house.

Riley and Duke struck up conversation as I cleared the dishes. I caught some of it, "Uncle Riley, will you help build my toy?"

"Sure, let's have a look. I've been told I have magic hands from my friend, Demetri, I'm pretty sure I can help you out." I shot Riley a look and he grinned back at me wickedly knowing what it meant. _Shut up._ I watched as my kid lit up at his words.

Duke sprinted out of the room, presumably to produce his toy plane.

Riley looked at me expectantly as the sound of Edward's car engine roared to life. I waited until we could hear his car pull out of the driveway to speak. "He didn't even give me a second glance, Riley!" I screeched as I recalled my night to him. "Am I fat? Is that it?"

"Of course not, Dollface. You bounced back from having Duke like freaking Beyonce." I pursed my lips at his example. "Okay, maybe not my best work but you see where I'm trying to go with this, right? It's not you, Sweet Cheeks. I mean, look at you. I'd fuck that," he gestured to my body. I rolled my eyes at that. "You're a hot piece of ass, Isabella Cullen. Now tell me what lingerie you wore. Is it the one I picked out?"

"Um, no. I wore the white one."

He made a show of banging his head against the kitchen counter dramatically. "Bella... Bella…_ Bella_. There's only so much I can do for you. And I'm gay which means I have superpowers and I _still _can't fucking help you." The silence stretched out between us as I turned my back to him to tidy the kitchen. "What about Bob?"

_Jacob. _I corrected him mentally. I shrugged, "Bob is no Edward."

"Excuse me? Honey, Edward is not putting out and Bob is always going to be ready and willing to please you. Bob is the best thing that has ever happened to that vortex between your legs."

My eyes snapped to his. "My vagina is not a vortex!" I whisper yelled. I watched as his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I feel like if I ever had sex with a woman… my penis would disappear."

I stared at him for a few moments before deciding not to dignify his words with a response. "If Edward ever found out about Jacob…"

"Bob," he said gravely.

"His name is_ Jacob._"

Riley opened his mouth to speak at the same time that Duke came bounding into the kitchen.

"Don't taint my kid," I said before making my way upstairs.

.

.

.

"_No one wants to fuck a 'Bob'. His name is _Jacob_," I was firmly standing my ground._

"_I don't care if you're battery operated or not or what your goddamn name is. Just get inside of me," Riley said sassily. I briefly wondered how it would work for a homosexual man but before I could allow my thoughts to go to that very… _very _dark place – "You can take him shopping. You can just toss him into your purse and take him out on the town. Never will he ever cheat on you or forget important dates. Never does he ever fail. I carry my Bob everywhere. In fact…" He then held a finger up to me before turning to thrash around in his bag. I could feel my face contorting in horror. _

I ran the tips of my fingers over my Battery Operated Boyfriend, briefly wondering if what I had said to Riley two days earlier was true.

Would Edward care if he found out that I had a B.O.B that was named Jacob? Would he care that he hadn't been satisfying me to the point that I had to go out and buy myself something that would?

I doubted it.

_But I could dream, right?_

Hearing Edward's footsteps not far off, I quickly pulled a few magazines over Jacob. Shutting the drawer of my nightstand when I felt satisfied that he was well hidden.

I almost jumped two feet into the air when I turned and found Edward behind me, his eyebrow immediately shot up but he remained silent.

"Sorry, you startled me a bit. I was just thinking of ideas for Saturday. I want it to be perfect," I spoke smoothly. Calm. Not a hint of uncertainty. _When did I get so good at lying to my husband?_

He nodded slowly before brushing passed me to get into the shower. I settled into bed once he got out, gulping when I caught a glimpse of his toned chest before he climbed into bed next to me. We both had a habit of laying on our backs at night then waking up on our sides so when I found that his hand was laying next to mine I subtly moved my hand closer to his and allowed my pinky to gently caress his for a fleeting moment before pulling back. I rarely got the opportunity to touch Edward in the last few months so I treasured the moments when his shoulder would bump against mine as he brushed passed or how our fingers would touch and when I presented his coffee mug. I had grown to savor the little things. I loved the familiar tingle his touch brought. I turned my face to the side and looked up at him through my eyelashes. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were already closed and he was breathing deeply.

I watched the slow rise and fall of his chest waiting for that feeling that I used to have when I would watch him sleep.

It never came.

I spent the next few days preparing for Duke's sixth birthday party. My sister-in-law, Alice was a gem throughout the entire thing. She did most of the work and made the whole process tremendously stress-free.

The woman had a gift.

Saturday afternoon rolled around quickly.

2:39 PM.

The festivities began when the doorbell rang in three quick successions. My older brother Emmett and his pregnant fiancée Rosalie arrived shortly after Alice and her girlfriend Kate.

I called Edward to find out what time he had planned to leave the office. He didn't answer.

3:11 PM.

I called Edward again, sending a quick text this time to find out when he would be coming home and if he was working late or had gotten lost in his work again.

My father Charlie and my mother Renee had arrived.

3:38 PM.

Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme showed up with a ton of gifts that immediately made Duke's little face light up. His dimples were on full display.

It hadn't escaped anyone's attention that Edward was not around.

After excusing him for the fifth time, I rang Edward. Thrice. No answer.

4:51 PM.

By this time, the party was in full swing and Duke had ripped open all of his presents.

Riley showed up fashionably late as always with his _special friend_, Demetri.

5:14 PM.

Duke was yet to blow his candles out. He had come to notice that his father was M.I.A and he refused to blow them out until Edward was there.

I had called him fourteen times and sent six text messages.

The last time, I decided to call his office instead of his cell phone. I had gotten tired of hearing his damn voicemail. His assistant picked up and confirmed that he was in fact at the office and buried in paperwork. I hung up after that.

It was evident to everyone that I was annoyed.

"Mommy? Where's daddy?" Looking down at my angel's tear-streaked face, something shifted, I felt like I had had enough. I scooped him up in my arms and kissed the top of his head.

"I don't know, Sweetie," I replied regretfully.

"You're sad. Was uncle Emmy mean to you?" I shook my head, a smile playing on my lips despite how shitty I felt on the inside.

"Let's go blow out your candles, okay?" That earned me a small smile. His little dimpled hands came up to swipe at his tears.

7:20 PM.

The party had ended around six.

I knew that when I turned my back, everyone was whispering about the fact that Edward hadn't shown up. I couldn't find it in me to feel humiliated that the father of my son hadn't bothered to make his birthday a priority. I was certain that everyone had already known that my marriage had failed long before today.

Duke had fallen fast asleep on the couch and I had managed to tidy up the house a bit. Balloons were still hung everywhere and the 'Happy Birthday, Duke' banner still suspended gracefully but the gifts were now in a neat pile on the floor and the plastic cups and plates as well as the confetti were now in garbage bags.

Tying a knot in the final bag, I let my last tear fall before stomping toward the hallway closet and grabbing a big duffel bag. I quickly walked over to my bedroom and tossed the bag on my marital bed. I turned some music on in need of a little inspiration.

A melancholic voice rang through.

_I don't know how you get over, get over__  
__Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you_

That wasn't exactly the kind of music I was looking for. 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson perhaps? However, it would do… I guess.

_One for the money, and two for the show__  
__I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go_

I grabbed some of my clothes and toiletries and stuffed them into the bag before going to Duke's room to retrieve some of his toys and some clothes, not forgetting his favorite Spongebob pj's.

Not a single tear fell during the process. I was so done with tears and I was done with Edward Cullen. It was one thing to forget about me but how dare he forget about our son?

_How did you get that way? I don't know__  
__You're screwed up and brilliant,__  
__Look like a __**million dollar man**__,_

My actions were mechanical at that point.

_So why is my heart broke? _The obvious sorrow in the singer's voice wasn't enough to break me.

Packing the final essentials, I ran down to the car to put the duffel in the trunk before going back up to the house. I took my wedding ring and engagement ring off, squeezing them tightly in my palm before placing them on the kitchen counter. I didn't feel the need to write a note or anything as an explanation.

I scooped Duke's sleeping form into my arms and he stirred slightly at first before settling into me and mumbling something in his sleep.

Brushing his hair behind his ear, I hummed quietly to him before laying him down in the back of my car and speeding off to God knows where leaving the last fragments of my heart behind.

* * *

***sniff* ****I may or may not add an Edward POV. Depends on the feedback. What is he up to? I think I hinted at it a bit.**

_**Review and tell me what you think? I always try to read and reply. Thanks. xoxo**_


End file.
